test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
How to Obtain A Relic Weapon
Relic Weapons are sixteen mysterious, high-damage, low-delay weapons obtained through participating in various runs into Dynamis. Admittedly, "Relic Weapon" is sort of a catch-all term; a Relic Horn and a Relic Shield also exist. Given enough time and money, they can be upgraded into forms known to be the most powerful weapons of each type in the game. This upgrade process is most often very lengthy, and extremely expensive for the typical player. It requires a large amount of Ancient Currency, various crafted items (some requiring a high-level crafter), and certain Rare/'Exclusive' items only obtainable in Dynamis: Beaucedine and Dynamis: Xarcabard. This is such a serious and intense process that we have devoted an entire section below to what it really means to undertake this task. Most base Relic Weapons are prefixed with the name "Relic", and are dropped by mobs in one of the four initially available Dynamis areas: Dynamis: Bastok, Dynamis: San d'Oria, Dynamis: Windurst, and Dynamis: Jeuno. Like most items in Dynamis (including Relic Armor), the Relic Weapons can drop from any mob at any time. They do not necessarily drop from mobs with the corresponding job type. How to Obtain One Each of the four initial areas has four base Relic Weapons that may only be dropped in that respective area: The 5 Stages Each base Relic Weapon can be upgraded four times before the reforging of the relic weapon to its full lvl 99 form. Three of these four upgrades are handled by a Goblin NPC named Switchstix, who can be found in Castle Zvahl Baileys. Each of these three upgrades requires that you simultaneously trade him your current-stage Relic Weapon along with whatever materials he asks for. Switchstix will then ask for his commission in Ancient Currency; this is a separate trade, and the upgrade process will not begin until he receives it. Your Relic Weapon and materials cannot be returned once traded. Furthermore, no other upgrades can be performed until the Ancient Currency commission has been traded to Switchstix. Once the waiting period for each upgrade process is over, speak to Switchstix again to obtain your upgraded Relic Weapon. The specifics of this process can be found below. All Relic Weapons, in all stages and forms, are Level 75. The stages of each Relic Weapon can be generally described as follows: :;First Stage: This is the "Base" weapon, how it is when you first obtain it. When in this stage, the weapon is nothing more than a display piece, and has little to no practical value. Most base Relic Weapons are 1 Damage and 999 Delay; the Relic Shield has 1 Defense; and the Relic Horn has no effect on songs. :;Second Stage: A portion of the "actual" stats for the weapon become available, but only when used in Dynamis. Most second-stage weapons also obtain a Dynamis-specific elemental resistance stat. :;Third Stage: The Dynamis-only stats that appeared during the second stage now become available outside of Dynamis, while stats within Dynamis are nudged slightly further towards their final values. Elemental resistance stats will raise slightly, but remain Dynamis-specific. :;Fourth Stage: The weapon's base stats are now "locked in" for all areas, and are close to their final values (though there are no longer any Dynamis-specific elemental resistance stats). The weapon's Relic Weapon Skill becomes available at this stage, but only in Dynamis areas. Each weapon skill grants you with a brief Additional Effect (described by the help text displayed when selecting the weapon skill in the menu) after its use. The duration of this effect varies with TP. :;Fifth Stage: This is the final stage. Stats are all at full. Additional stats are added. The Relic Weapon Skill is available for all areas. At this stage, the Relic Weapon is complete, and can then be reforged further with Magian Mog TJ. How to Upgrade Listed below are all the items and Ancient Currency fees necessary to upgrade each stage of each Relic Weapon. All weapons follow the same basic process. There is a certain amount of waiting to do for some steps, and some hardcore Dynamis farming for others. This is the process, though: ;Stage 1 > Stage 2: Wait Time:' One Day (Earth Time) '' You will need your base Relic Weapon, three specific items (these are crafted items that can typically be obtained from Dynamis, crafted from materials found in Dynamis, or purchased with Ancient Currency), and 3 to 5 100-unit pieces of a specific type of '''Ancient Currency' for the commission. Once you have all the required items, speak to Switchstix in Castle Zvahl Baileys at I-8 (where you first enter (Survival Manual near by). Trade him the weapon and all three items. Speak to him again, and he will ask for the payment fee. Trade him the Ancient Currency. After this, wait 1 Earth day and speak to him (again) to receive your Stage 2 Relic Weapon. ;Stage 2 > Stage 3: ''Wait Time: One Day (Earth time)'' This time, Switchstix will want your stage 2 Relic Weapon and three different weapons of the same type as the one you are upgrading, as well as an Ancient Currency fee of 12 to 16 100-unit pieces. Gather up all the items, and head out to speak to him again. Trade him the 2nd stage Relic Weapon and the other three weapons. Speak to him again, and he will ask for the payment fee. Trade him the Ancient Currency and wait 1 Earth day. Speak to him again to receive your Stage 3 Relic Weapon. ;Stage 3 > Stage 4: ''Wait Time: One Day (Earth time)'' Once you've obtained the appropriate Attestation from the Shadow NMs in Dynamis: Beaucedine, head out to see Switchstix again. Trade him the 3rd stage Relic Weapon and the Attestation. Speak to him again, and he will ask for the payment fee of somewhere between 60 and 62 100-unit pieces. Trade him the Ancient Currency and wait 1 Earth day. Speak to him again to receive your Stage 4 Relic Weapon. ;Stage 4 > Stage 5: ''Wait Time: None'' ''Added Bonus: 30 100 Byne Bills, M. Silverpieces, or '''L. Jadeshells This last step requires two Rare/Exclusive drops from Dynamis: Xarcabard: a Necropsyche and a Fragment (which may prove difficult to obtain) specific to your Relic Weapon, as well as a single 10,000-unit Ancient Currency of a specific type. Once you have all these items, pay a visit to Switchstix yet again (Note: going to the goblin is not optional). Upon talking to him, you will get a cutscene in which your Relic Weapon will speak to you. Now head out to the appropriate location (which can be found grouped with the Items Needed in the tables below) for your specific weapon to find a blank ???. Trade your Relic Weapon and the required items (including the Ancient Currency) to the blank ???. After a cutscene, you will receive your 5th stage, and completely upgraded, Relic Weapon! And as an added bonus, you will get back 3,000 of whatever Ancient Currency you had to trade for this final step. Special Note from the server admins: Read the guide for Dynamis: Xarcabard to know exactly how to get a Fragment to drop. Required "Ingredients" Hand to Hand - Dagger - Sword - Great Sword - Axe - Great Axe - Scythe Polearm - Katana - Great Katana - Club - Staff - Gun - Bow - Horn - Shield Category:Guides & How-to's